only in my dreams
by adele350
Summary: When Jake comes over one day, he'll show Charlie something that will change his life.my first story. Charrlie POV
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first fanfic but that doesn't mean you can't tell me what you think, if anything you should tell what you really think so I can get better. I really apreshant you giving me a change. **

**The idea of the story is to get a look at things Charlie did and why he did them. I haven't this done before so I'm hoping that I'm going so thing new.**

**Adele. **

Charlie PV

My only child my Bella was married to him. I hadn't shown a lot of kindness to Edward, hell I showed him more then he deserved. He left my Bella ones and I wanted to make shore he wasn't going to do it again in a hurry. I wasn't going to let her go throw that again. Edward would never know what it was like to see her every day knowing that she was hurting more then she was showing, but there was only so much she could hide.

You could see there was more to the,"L.A "story then they were going to tell me but I had been too happy on the inside to look into it, Bella was smiling again something at one point I thought I would never see again. So to protect my baby girl I put him in as much hell as I could get away with to see if he loved her enough to stay, and he did.

When they got back from the honeymoon Carlisle called and told me Bella was sick and that I couldn't see her. It drove me crazy for days where Carlisle said she had to go to a specialised.

Jake came by anticipated (as always) about a week after Bella went to hospital. He told me that Bella was ok, I was happy and refiled. I was about to jump in my car when Jake said in a rush that there was something he needed to show me, I was a little taken aback I wanted to see Bella to make shore that she was ok and happy and that she wasn't having second thoughts, I didn't her to have the same problem her mother and I had. If she wanted to move back in and maybe give it another 20 years that was fine with me. I slowly walked behind Jake; I thought about asking him where we were going but just into the forest he stop and tuned to look at me. It was a odd look on his face ,half excited and half worried like him was about to do something he didn't know how it was going to end.

"Jake what's going on" I said. Was concerned

"Just take a step back and don't die or anything "he said with a nervure laugh.

"I hope you're like her when it comes to this stuff" he said under his breath.

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You'll see "he replied with a huge smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. I want to thank Lakia and DesolatDietrich for reading and reviewing my story. The review s gave me the conferences to keep going.**

**I do not own twilight all rights to the lovely Stephenie Meyer**

Jake took a step back because it seemed I was still in the same place. He quickly pulled his T-shirt over his head not meeting my gaze. I take a step forward in protest but before i could say anything he held out his hand as if to stop me.

"Jake why the hell are you taking your clothes off?" I was very confused and annoyed.

"Just please shut up for a minute" he blurted out.

I was getting angry. Why was he so desperate to show me whatever the hell he was going on about? Something was going on and I knew I had to hear him out if I wanted to get to Bella.

"Fine Jake do whatever you want to show me" I said with a sigh.

Jake gave a small smile of thanks and nodded. He closed his eyes and he became very cam. I was about to ask "Was that it? That he learnt how to stand still!"? But then he started to shake, no, not shake, vibrate. I watched in disbelief, was he having a seizure or something? Then he opened his eyes and looked at me.

I couldn't believe it! Just a second ago I was looking at Jacob in horror and now I'm looking at the biggest wolf I ever seen! This is a joke, it has be, like the ones on TV that they get a person to jump out of a box and scare someone but they thought that was getting old so they're using some kind of special effect, YES!!! That was it, but the wolf was looking at me with a human emotion worry.

I went to take step back and fell over a rock; I landed with a thud, my thoughts turned to Bella." I hope you're like her when it comes to this stuff" it replayed in my head. No, Bella couldn't know what's going on, could she?

The wolf turned back into Jacob, he was butt naked i averted my eyes; he stood with his back to me and put his clothes on.

I could hardly believe what I had just seen; I didn't want to think about what she went though. All the notes I past from Bella to Billy to Jacob, all the odd fights they had could be explained by this, a secret like this could destroy a friendship.

"She knows about this, doesn't she?" I asked with dismay

"Yes she knows" he said with a thought full look.

"For how long?" I asked looking down

"Almost a year" he said in a small voice

"Right" I don't need to know anymore then was necessary.

"So......it's pretty self-explanatory, but just in case, I'm a werewolf".

"Look I don't want to know more then I have to" I managed to get it out.

Hang on why was he telling now, why not after id seen Bella, why did I need to know at all? He said Bella had changed, is that he meant by it, no he said that she looked like Esme. Does that mean the Cullen's are what Jake is? They were a little abnormal. I couldn't trust my judgment; so many things you just think are Children's stories. Stories that are for the fun and joy and others are for teaching good morals and life lessons. And now that the stories were true all life's walls of reality came crashing down.

"You said that Bella is different, is she a...?" I let the question hang in the air.

He laughed "No. She wishes she was that cool." He smiled at something.

I sighed "Can I go see Bella now?"

He laughed a little "Yes, but you better let me go first"

"When did you start being friendly with the Cullen's?" I raised my eyebrow.

He paused and tuned away for a moment then back.

"There's something else you have to know about" he spoke with a nerves tone in his voice.

"Do I have to now?" I really didn't want another bomb shell, one was enough for a day.

"Oh trust me your going to want to know more about this one "he's smile grew.

"Ok its get this over with" i said with a grunt.

He laughed at my lack of enthusiasm.

"Well Edwards Uncle died a few days ago and well.....Edward is the end of the line" he was sounding nervous and unsure.

I didn't like where this was going and how did he know all this, did la push have a Cullen gossip column now?

"And" I asked impatiently.

"The Uncle had a daughter, so Bella and Edward adopted her and she is the most Wonderful little girl you'll ever meet, your just drown to her" as he spoke you could see that he was in a place not with me standing in a forest, then he came back and smiled.

I wasn't sure what I should be feeling.

Love, that I was a grandfather now.

Fear, for the strain that this would put on Bella and Edward.

Excitement, that I'll get to see more of my grandchild's life

I didn't want Jake to see my reaction to the news.

"Ok let's go" I choked out.

"Ok I'll see you there" he could see that I needed to clear my thoughts. He walked back up to the house; I heard the engine of his car start and then fade away. I stood there for a minute. I wasn't thinking about anything but I could feel myself calming.

Then it came too quickly.

Two very extreme things happened today, the first id seen with my own eyes those monsters are real. Though I would never admit that it scared me, if one kind was real what other myths that were once believed as strongly as' there is earth under your feet, and sky above your head'. Now they are nothing but fairy tales.

The second thing was that I was a grand-father now, not by birth but that would never matter. The joy I felt was stronger there I thought I would be. I didn't think Bella would have kids after all the things Renee drummed into her head. But I would get to see this kid grow up and change in ways i didn't get with Bella and maybe one day they would have one of their own.

With that happy thought I walked back to the house and got in my car and started on towards the Cullen's.


End file.
